Aventura con el Enemigo
by Crookshanks Weasley
Summary: ¿Que está sucediendo? para donde se van todos? ¿Por que hermione se queda? ¿Que planea Draco? ¿Que le sucede a Ron? estas preguntas solo se resolveran... leyendo ¡5 cap up! disfrutenlo
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es mi segundo Fan Fic y como ven es D/Hr, me encantaria que lo leyeran y me dejaran reviews confio en que les guste :D.

**I**

**_El Escuadrón Armado y Especializado en la magia oscura_**

Era una oficina, un poco pequeña, pero lo suficientemente espaciosa para las personas que en ella trabajaban, en la puerta había un letrero negro que con letras blancas que decía: _"Escuadrón de detección y búsqueda de Artefactos de Magia oscura, etc." _Había varios escritorios en esta, y detrás de uno muy arreglado (N/A: excesivamente arreglado ¬¬), se encontraba una puerta que parecía dar a un baño, el piso estaba decorado con una bonita alfombra oriental roja, amarilla y negra, en las paredes habían retratos de personajes simpáticos y también estanterías, con todo tipo cosas mágicas de las mas extrañas.

-Siempre me he preguntado porqué el _"etc." _–

Una señora de aproximadamente unos 42 años había entrado en la pequeña oficina, era bajita, de cabello negro rizado y negro, unos ojos como de gato, tan negros que parecían azul petróleo (N/A: el azul petróleo es el color que esta exactamente antes de llegar al negro total.), usaba gafas, pero en ese momento las lleva a modo de diadema, era un poco rellenita, pero no llegaba a ser gorda, de hecho, para su edad tenia muy buen cuerpo, en ese instante (al entrar en la oficina) llevaba puestos unos pantalones color beige, con una camisa floreada de vivos colores.

-Señorita Kings- exclamo una jovencita sorprendida, aproximadamente de unos 18 años, pelirroja, con la tez blanca y muy bien cuidada, llevaba una camisa sin mangas blanca, que dejaba ver sus diminutos atributos, una falda larga tipo hindú de color negro con pequeños adornos dorados que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, unos hermosos pies calzaban unas sandalias del mismo color de la falda, eran de tacón bajo.

-Señorita Weasley ¿tiene que asustarse siempre que me aparezco?-replico con cara y tono de voz de fingido regaño, era evidente que le divertía lo asustadiza que era Ginny Weasley.

-Lo siento mucho señorita Kings, pero es que usted se empeña en asustarme-replico una pálida Ginny –A mi modo de ver creo que a usted le gusta verme así.

La señorita Kings no pudo evitar reír, rodeo el escritorio donde se encontraba trabajando Ginny y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Tranquila Weasley, no lo volveré a hacer –La señorita Kings le guiñó un ojo.

-Eso dice siempre-Suspiró Ginny.

En ese momento entraba de súbito por la puerta que se encontraba, detrás del escritorio un pelirrojo alto y musculoso (al parecer hacia mucho deporte), acompañado de dos chicas que estaban llenas de cenizas y de un moco viscoso y verde y por ello tenían una expresión de asco en la cara, horrible, al igual que el pelirrojo.

-¡Señor Weasley¡Señoritas¿Pero que les ha pasado?-Exclamo la señorita Kings

Un muchacho alto, pelirrojo, con pecas, y de ojos azules grandes y expresivos se encontraba con unos vaqueros negros salpicados de algo verde, al igual que su franela blanca que llevaba debajo de una camisa desabotonada a cuadros, las botas negras también estaban salpicadas de esa cosa verde, a cada uno de sus lados había unas muchachas muy bonitas, una tenía el cabello largo y castaño, recogido en una larga trenza, que terminaba en un moñito con una mariposa, que curiosamente se movía, su ropaje era mas o menos como el de Ginny, solo que los atributos de esta eran un poco mas notorios, del otro lado del pelirrojo estaba una muchacha blanca con un cabello con unos rizos delicados y brillantes, su ropa eran unos vaqueros a la cadera con una camisa un poco mas arriba de un ombligo que mostraba un diminuto pearcing. En efecto eran nada más y nada menos que, Ronald Weasley, Parvarti Patil y Lavander Brown.

-Bueno, a pesar de que no lo parezca, nos fue bastante bien ¿verdad chicas?-inquirió con voz cansada el pelirrojo que se sobaba la nuca, señal del cansancio.

-¡Por supuesto! En especial cuando fuimos nosotras la carnada-replico una Parvarti alterada

-¡Mira todo este moco, creo que me desmayaré… ay… ay… empiezo a caer- decía con un tono trágico Lavander.

-Tampoco es para tanto, Lavander… pero en algo tienes razón… este moco es asqueroso-se quejo, por segunda vez Parvarti.

-¡A pero que delicadas! Sino van a soportar esto ya saben donde esta la puerta- Estalló un molesto Ron

Ginny había apoyado los codos en el escritorio y la cara en las manos, mientras veía la escena de siempre, bueno… la escena que siempre se hacia cuando Ron, Lavander y Parvarti hacían equipo en una misión.

-¡Nos estas diciendo inútiles!– Estalló también Parvarti- Déjeme decirle señor que podemos con el trabajo.

-¡Entonces no te quejes y simplemente anda al baño! Ese maldito moco se quita-Respondió Ron levantando más la voz.

Lavander ya estaba poniendo en practica lo que acababa de decir Ron, estaba en el baño (que por cierto era otra puerta que se hallaba justamente detrás del escritorio de Ginny) quitándose el moco verde, que traía, con ayuda de la señorita Kings, que divertida la ayudaba.

-Creo que trasladaré mi oficina con ustedes, seria menos aburrido si cosas como esta se vieran siempre- rió la señorita Kings

-Si las viera todos los días, o por lo menos la mayoría de ellos ya estaría aburrida, tanto como yo-Replico Ginny que veía aun desde su escritorio la pelea de Ron y Parvarti, no ayudaba a Lavander porque le causaba nauseas el moco que tenia encima.

-¡Eres un tarado¡Presumido! Crees que eres el mejor en esto, cuando no es cierto- Seguía discutiendo Parvarti que se negaba a darse por vencida

-Pero mira quien habla-contestó Ron sarcástico –Creo que se me hace conocida cierta persona que cierto día estaba por todo el ministerio mostrando su gran logro, "Oh! Miren, miren es el arco negro de un dios mítico rescatado de manos de un chacal q podría haber dañado el mundo" cuando resultaba que el arco ERA del chacal y lo que buscábamos era la bola de fuego de Dragón mítica.

Parvarti se sonrojo y bajando la voz se dio por vencida.

-Cualquiera comete errores

-Si, Parv cualquiera los comete, pero no como los tuyos-rió Ron –Ahora anda y quítate ese moco antes de que se pegue y no te lo puedas quitar, y hazlo rápido para yo poder quitarme el mió, a menos que quieras que me meta contigo en el baño.

Parvarti hizo caso sumisamente ya que su pelea estaba perdida, se metió en el baño y los pocos segundos salio sin rastro del moco, al instante Ron se encerró y detrás de la puerta se escuchaban palabras como "maldito moco" "que asco" "maldito trabajo". Las mujeres rieron.

-Ahora quien es el que se queja ¿eh?-dijo Parvarti mirando con rabia la puerta.

-Tranqui, amiga se le pasará y todo volverá a ser paz y tranquilidad-afirmó Lavander.

-Ojala chicas, porque estoy a punto de largarme de aquí ¡no los soporto!-Estalló Ginny

-¡NO¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? sin ti todos seriamos un desastre –exclamo Lavander con expresión de horror.

-Em… señoritas, creo que vendré mas tarde, o mañana cuando estén todos, hay algo que quería comentarles.-Dijo a modo de despido la señorita Kings.

-Los chicos no llegaran mañana, señorita- replico Ginny

-Entonces vendré mas tarde y hablaré con los que estén, y los que no están tendrán que aceptar, lo que voy a decir –Respondió la señorita Kings- Pero antes de irme quisiera que me aclararan algo… porque en su letrero dice _"Etc."_

-Señorita Kings, no solo son artefactos de magia oscura, lo que rescatamos, son pergaminos y hasta personas extraviadas, y muchas otras cosas, así que decidimos ponerle el "Etc." Ya que hace que nuestras labores en el escuadrón se especifiquen.-Aclaro una Ginny sabelotodo.

-¡Oh! Pienso que deberían habérmelo consultado…

-De todas formas hubiera dicho que si ¿para que molestarse?

-Señorita Weasley me dan ganas de despedirla… pero debo aceptar, tiene usted toda la razón, los veo mas tarde- y diciendo esto salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban en la oficina aun, haciendo sus respectivos reportes y trabajos pendientes, cuando un muchacho de cabello cortado a modo que parecía un casco, entro en la oficina.

-¿Qué tal¿Todo bien?- pregunto este

-Todo bien Neville, la única novedad es que la señorita Kings quiere hablarnos dentro de un rato- Dijo Lavander sin levantar la vista de su reporte, que hacia junto a Ron y Parvarti

-Oh! Bien, entonces arreglaré algunos detalles de mi último trabajo- Se sentó en el mismo escritorio de Ginny y con un movimiento de la varita hizo aparecer una _"laptop"_ en la que empezó a trabajar.

Poco después de Neville llegó otra muchacha con una carpeta de bajo del brazo, un poco despeinada y con la ropa desarreglada, daba la clara impresión de una lunática, se sentó en un escritorio sin saludar a nadie y con un lápiz se puso a marcar algo en el contenido de su carpeta.

-¿Qué tal Luna¿Ya haz terminado?- pregunto curioso Ron levantando un poco la mirada

-¿Eh? Si, si solo unos arreglos y listo, gracias por preocuparte-contesto nerviosa luna. -¿No saben cuando regresa Hermione?

-No Luna, aun no hay noticias de ellos-volvió a contestarle Ron

-Oh! Bien, gracias –diciendo esto volvió a su carpeta.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el mismo grupo se había reunido puntualmente en la oficina, se respiraba un aire tenso, nadie hablaba debido al mal humor. Ron se hallaba solo en su escritorio revisando papeles y haciendo apuntes, Lavander y Parvarti, estaban en otro escritorio leyendo la revista Corazón de Bruja, ese era su "trabajo" cuando no tenían una misión, como consecuencia siempre sus reportes eran las últimas en llegar a manos de la señorita Kings, Ginny y Neville estaban sentados en el mismo escritorio, Ginny leía El Profeta, y Neville, como de costumbre estaba sumergido en su Laptop, esta se la enseño a manejar Hermione, ya que consideró que este artefacto muggle era lo mas apropiado para las necesidades de su amigo, que, desde que la aprendió a usar ya no tenia tantos problemas.

-¡No puedo creer que haya decidido hacer eso!- Estalló Ginny parándose repentinamente de su silla -¡Nosotros estamos bien así! No necesitamos otro miembro, esta sección la fundamos nosotros, cuando ya no había mortifagos ni Voldemort a quien perseguir, no lo entiendo.

-Te entiendo Ginny, pero es la jefa del departamento de misterios y gracias a ella y su poder de convencimiento es que ahora nos dedicamos a tener un mundo mágico…

-Y muggle –aclaró Luna desde su escritorio.

- …Y muggle– continuo tranquilamente Ron –A salvo de los deslices que se comenten.

Ginny suspiró y volvió a su silla.

-¿Alguien sabe quien es el intruso?-preguntó curiosa, Luna quien era la mas callada y reservada de todos, excepto con Hermione con quien compartía el escritorio

-No, ni idea, pero ya nos encargaremos de hacerlo (o hacerla) sentir miserable. –Declaró Parvarti

-Mientras no sea Cho Chang…-replico Ron -todo estará bien.

-Es demasiado estúpida como para trabajar en esto.-Replico Ginny sin levantar la vista de El Profeta, que aun seguía Leyendo.

-tienes razón-

-Hey, Luna ¿tienes El Quisquilloso por allí?-preguntó Lavander

-Si, toma –Luna le entrego la revista, que aun su padre dirigía.

-Gracias-

-No es nada-

De repente, mientras todos estaban sumergidos en sus trabajos, una luz blanca iluminó la habitación que estaba detrás del escritorio pulcramente arreglado, en el que estaba sentada Luna y de esta salieron dos personas.

Todos levantaron la vista y con gran sorpresa vieron a los recién llegados.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa, holitasss holaaaas xD je je ¿como stan? espero que muy bien y tambien espero que no golpeen (como dijo Bia jaja) por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad es que sufri un bloqueo de inspiracion terrible >. espero me disculpen, en serio.

Aqui contesto Reviews je je je.

Biank Radcliffe¡Biaaa biankita biankis bianca! jajaja pues copmo vez jaja ia pude escribir de nuevo manis beia - espero que pronto este listo el otro cap de Melodia de Hadas (babeo por leerlo). Y aqui ia tienes otro cap para que leas y te deleites jaja (y para que no me vaias a olpear jajajaja) ¡A mi tmb me gusta muicho como escribes tuuuu! Tkm! besitus.

Aleja M: Holaaa Aleja muchas gracias por leer¡que bien que te guste la historia! la verdad es que lo de la oficina esta bien ocurrente jajaja y lo de Ron, Parv y Lav me costó mucho escribirlo debido a la risa (y este cap tmb xD) Muchas asias por leer, espero sigas leiendo y no me vaias a golpear por tardar tanto u.u

A todos! espero me dejen reviews Grax por adelantado por leer, aqui la hisatoria

**II**

**_La señorita kings siempre arregla todo_**

-¡Por Merlín¿Qué les pasó?- Ginny se levantó de su escritorio mirando atónita a los recién llegados, mientras Luna, que estaba igual de alarmada que Ginny, se levantaba del escritorio y se dirigía a los chicos.

Una pareja de magos había llegado al departamento oscuro (así le llamaban los integrantes del escuadrón), ensangrentados, sucios y demacrados, pues parecía que la misión había sido aparte de larga, agotadora, pero en ninguna misión alguno de los integrantes había salido lastimado, uno que otro rasguño y suciedad (como el moco verde de Ron, Parvarti y Lavander), pero nunca malheridos.

Ron estaba en shock, no podía levantarse de su asiento ni ayudar como los demás, solo veía pasmado aquella escena, con los ojos tan grandes como los de una lechuza, aunque tardó un poco más en reaccionar, lo hizo.

-¡Hermione!

-Ron- Hermione dijo ese nombre, sin aliento, estaba agarrada a Harry quien también estaba malherido y cayó desmayada.

-¡Hermione!- Ron gritó y apartó a los chicos para agarrar a la castaña y llevarla al baño, allí estaría bien, mientras tanto Luna y Ginny ayudaban a Harry a sentarse ya que estaba igual o peor que Hermione, Neville fue a buscar a la señorita Kings mientras Parvarti y Lavander iban por lo necesario a la enfermería del Ministerio.

-Hermione, cariño ¿Cómo pasó?- Ron estaba ayudando a Hermione a entrar en una bañera negra que contenía una sustancia amarilla y cristalina en vez de agua.

-Oh Ron, no sabes cuantas veces tuvimos que volver- Hermione hablaba tan bajo que a Ron le costó entender, pero él sabía que se pondría bien en cuanto entrara por completo en la bañera, pero tenían que traer la poción.

Lavander entró en el baño con una botella de líquido verde y se la dio a Ron.

-¿Cómo está?- Se atrevió a preguntar Lavander

-Se pondrá bien

-Esto nunca antes había pasado… crees que ¿algo cambió?

-No, nada ha cambiado- Esa fue la apenas audible respuesta que dio Hermione antes de que Ron le diera de tomar la poción.

-Shh, tómatela, tendrás tiempo de sobra para explicar lo que pasó

0oo0o0o0o0o0o

-… Y llegaron ensangrentados y casi muertos, ahora los chicos los están ayudando mientras yo venía por usted.- Terminó de Decir Neville mientras la señorita Kings lo escuchaba con atención.

-Señor Longbotton, vamos a su oficina- fue lo único que dijo la señorita Kings antes de desaparecer con un "plin"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ay Harry ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?- Ginny estaba muy asustada, Harry tenia sangre por todos lados.

-Tranquila, yo estoy bien- Le contestó este acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja. –Hermione está peor que yo, atiéndela a ella, yo me pondré bien al tomarme la poción.

Parvarti, que estaba con ellos, le extendió a Harry la pación de color verde igual a la que Lavander le había dado a Ron y este de un solo trago la bebió, al instante sus heridas se cerraron y dejó de sangrar, quedándole solo la sangre que ya tenía pegada al cuerpo.

-¿Se siente mejor Señor Potter?- La señorita Kings había llegado y miraba todo atentamente

-Si, señorita, mucho mejor, pero ahora me siento cansado.

-Bien pues vaya a su casa y descanse, mañana tanto usted como la señorita Granger estarán bien y podrán dar su reporte.

-¡Hermione no estará bien mañana!

-¡Ron! No le grites a la señorita Kings

-¡Cállate, Ginny!

-Los dos guarden silencio- La señorita Kings ni siquiera necesitó levantar la voz, un gesto con la mano y todo el mundo calló y le dirigió su atención, excepto por Hermione que aun se encontraba en el baño. –Señor Weasley, la señorita Granger estará bien para mañana y el señor Potter también, sería conveniente que lo acompañara hasta su casa, yo me encargo de la señorita Granger.

Ron no replico, el tono de la señorita Kings era lo suficientemente autoritario como para replicar algo. –Si señorita Kings- Eso fue lo último que se le escuchó a Ron antes de salir con Harry de la oficina.

-Bien, tengo entendido que la señorita Granger vive con usted ¿no es así?

-Si, señorita Kings, y Luna tambien vive conmigo- contestó Ginny

-Bien, váyanse, cuando lleguén, su amiga estará en casa y en su cama.

-¿Pero como…?

-Solo vaya a su casa

Ginny también salió de la oficina y luna tras ella y solo quedaban en esta Lavander, Parvarti y Neville, al parecer esperando alguna orden por parte de la señorita Kings y esta no se hizo esperar.

-Señor Longbotton vea si la señorita Granger esta mejor y ustedes dos, mejor pónganse a terminar su reporte, porque me imagino que como de costumbre no lo tienen y háganlo en su casa, necesito esta oficina vacía.

-Si, señorita Kings- Parvarti apuró a Lavander para salir de la oficina y en menos de dos segundos el único que quedaba en la oficina era Neville, el cual salía del baño ayudando a Hermione, la cual ya no tenía rastro alguno de heridas.

-Muchas gracias señor Longbotton, puede marcharse

-Pero… ¿quien llevará a Hermione a su casa?- Neville miró a la señorita Kings quien le dirigió una sonrisa y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Vaya a su casa y vuelva mañana temprano, yo me encargo de ella, gracias.

Neville también se retiró y cuando las dos mujeres estuvieron solas la señorita Kings cerró la puerta y miró a Hermione que estaba sentada en una de las sillas que habían sido desordenadas por lo anterior.

-Señorita Kings yo… nosotros…-

-Me lo explicará luego, ahora debe descansar, la enviaré a su casa, por favor no se mueva.

-Pero es que…- la frase de Hermione quedó inconclusa ya que la señorita Kings con un tronar de dedos la había desaparecido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione se vio en menos de un parpadeo en el departamento que compartía con Luna y con Ginny, estaba recostada en su cama, y sinceramente se sentía mucho mejor al estar allí, recostada que respondiendo preguntas sobre su actual misión con Harry, pero sabía que mañana tendría que afrontar lo que la señorita Kings había evitado ese día y no solo ella, sino también Harry, lo bueno era que mañana era día de reporte, es decir, todos los miembros del departamento oscuro tendrían que rendirle cuentas a la señorita Kings.

Hermione Salió de sus pensamientos al oír voces en el departamento, eran Ginny y Luna que llegaban juntas y no demoraron en llegar a la habitación de Hermione y el verla allí antes que ellas no les sorprendió, pues la señorita Kings les había dicho que no se preocuparan.

-Hermione ¿Estas bien?-preguntó Ginny

-Si… mucho mejor, para mañana estaré normal-respondió la castaña sonriéndole

-Me alegra mucho de que no haya sido grave- dijo Luna tímidamente. –Imagino que mañana nos enteraremos de todo ¿verdad?

-Si, luna… mañana es día de reporte, lamentablemente el mío tendrá que ser solo de palabra… el escrito se lo pasaré en unos días.

-Si… es obvio considerando cuando y como llegaron- dijo Ginny recelosa.

-Te trajimos comida- comentó Luna, quien al parecer notaba que Hermione no quería hablar del tema.

-Si je, je acompañada de una buena ración de ranas de chocolate- continuó Ginny pues todo el mundo sabía que a Hermione lo mejor que le podían dar eran ranas de chocolates- Es pollo… lo compramos camino a casa, espero aun esté caliente.

-¡Muchas gracias chicas! Que buenas son, no se hubieran molestado- dijo Hermione abriendo la cajita donde venia el pollo

-Nah! No es molestia-replicó Ginny moviendo la mano como gesto de desinterés.

-De todos modos gracias.

-Em… también te trajimos cerveza de mantequilla-Luna le tendió la botella a Hermione quien la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Creo que me enfermare mas seguido- bromeó Hermione mientras comía.

Las chicas rieron y así empezaron a hablar sobre lo que habían hecho mientras ella y Harry no estaban, hasta que Hermione se durmió.

-Vamos, dejémosla- le susurró Luna a Ginny quien solo asintió y siguió a Luna.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Pero que rayos fue lo que hicieron para llegar así!- Ron venía discutiendo con Harry por como habían llegado

-Ron… ¿quieres dejarme en paz? No fueron sino rasguños, además también tuvo que ver con el hecho de que tuvimos que volver muchas veces, hasta encontrar la puerta correcta, si esperaras hasta mañana…-Harry no estaba molesto cuando le habló a Ron, solo cansado, se tumbó en el primer asiento que encontró y suspiró.

-Bueno… tienes razón, estoy muy alterado¡pero sabes que Hermione es mi vida! No puedo dejar de preocuparme por ella y tú ¡si te pasará algo cabeza de ajonjolí te juro que te revivo y te mato yo mismo por dejarme sin mi mejor amigo!

Harry esbozó una sonrisa ante esto. –Si, lo sé, pero no lo hicimos a propósito es que…-Ron levantó una mano pidiéndole a Harry que callara.

-Lo sabremos mañana… ahora levántate y ve a dormir, mañana estarás bien (n/a: Ron no es gay aunque en esta frase parezca de vieja ¬¬)

-Si mamá… me cepillo los dientes y también me pongo el pijama de conejito que tanto te gusta verme puesta- Contestó Harry viendo como Ron se tomaba el papel de mami con él.

-¡Cállate Harry! Me preocupo por ti y es así como me pagas eres tan injusto- rezongó el pelirrojo haciéndose el dolido.

Los dos chicos reían mientras iban para sus habitaciones, se despidieron y se tumbaron, cansados, en sus respectivas camas, para mañana empezar un nuevo día en el departamento oscuro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Hermione ¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Ron al ver entrar a Hermione en la pequeña oficina.

-Si, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte Ron.

Ron se levantó y abrazó a Hermione –No puedo dejar de preocuparme por quien amo tanto- Ron besó a Hermione mientras Harry les silbaba y Ginny se reía, Luna llegó tras Hermione y solo pasó directo a su escritorio, sonrojada por la escena.

-Ron, yo también te amo, pero será mejor que empecemos a trabajar.

Ron asintió y dejó a Hermione y se sentó en el escritorio que compartía con Harry.

-¿Tienes el reporte, Ron? Si, le estoy dando los últimos toques para dárselo a las chicas para que lo ensamblen con el suyo ¿y tu?

-No, Hermione y yo nos reuniremos después de salir de aquí para hacerlo- Harry sonrió y miró a Hermione que estaba sumergida en papeles junto a Luna, al parecer discutían algo.

-Luna, no, no es así- Decía Hermione armada de paciencia.

-Bueno, pero eso fue lo que logré –Decía Luna

-A ver… si pero si pones esto así no se entiende en tu reporte.

-Bueno dejaré que me ayudes ¿Cuándo empezaras con tu reporte, Herm?

-Hoy cuando salga de aquí, Harry yo iremos a casa y lo haremos allá- Decía Hermione, mientras con una pluma escribía algo en el pergamino de Luna

-Espero que Ron no se ponga celoso.

-¿Eh? No, como crees, Harry es nuestro mejor amigo, y Ron sabe que lo amo.

-Es lindo ver como es su relación, tan bonita.

-¡Ya está! Mira tu reporte…gracias- Hermione dijo esto ultimo sonrojada.

-Verdaderamente que así queda mejor ¿Qué haría sin ti, Herm?

-Harías muchas cosas.

-Gracias por animarme, eres muy buena, al ser mi amiga.

-Tú eres mi amiga porque eres una buena persona.

Extrañamente Neville no había llegado, ni las chicas, usualmente llegaban un poco tarde, pero ese día, al parecer no iban a llegar, Ginny, que compartía su escritorio con él y ya empezaba a preocuparse.

-Tranquilízate Ginny en cualquier momento llegará-Le decía Hermione.

-Si, creo que me tranquilizaré… pero es tan extraño.

En ese momento entró Neville, despeinado y con ojeras y la laptop bajo el brazo.

-Siento llegar tarde, chicos, pero me he quedado hasta tarde terminando mi reporte y no me desperté a tiempo, iré al baño- Neville dijo esto y dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y se metió al baño mientras tras si dejaba miradas sorprendidas.

-Al menos no le pasó nada grave- Dijo Hermione con voz de sorpresa.

-Si… al menos- Contestó Ginny mirando la puerta del baño.

Ron y Harry solo se miraban entre ellos y miraban la puerta y después de varios minutos volvieron a sus trabajos.

Varias horas después la señorita Kings entró en la oficina, sin previo aviso y todos se sobresaltaron, Parvarti y Lavander venían tras ella con expresión de "ya nos despidieron", la señorita Kings se sentó en un sillón que había en uno de los rincones de la oficina, juntó sus manos y apoyó los codos en los brazos de este y miro a todo el equipo, Lavander y Parvarti ya estaban en su propio escritorio con la cabeza gacha, Ron con cara temerosa se levantó y les entregó su parte del reporte a las chicas y a estas se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Gracias- susurró Lavander.

Ron, con la intención de querer aclarar algunos puntos se sentó con ellas y habló con un tono de voz casi audible.

-¿Qué les ha pasado?

-La señorita Kings nos pidió el reporte y nos regaño por como estaba escrito, nuestra única esperanza eres tu, dinos que lo hiciste bien –Dijo Parvarti suplicante

Ron sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y ellas también sonrieron.

La señorita Kings miraba la escena y supuso que Weasley había hecho un buen trabajo ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Ron Weasley, un chico responsable, esa no era la impresión que le había causado cuando llegó junto a Potter y Granger con la idea del departamento, se acordaba bien, ellos le habían dicho que tiempo atrás viajaron en el tiempo por un hechizo y que había un sin fin de artefactos y cosas que hacían que se desequilibrara el mundo mágico y que eso podría causar que el que no debe ser nombrado regresara, ella después de pensarlo un poco accedió a la idea y ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho, esos chicos salvaban al mundo mágico siempre de una gran tragedia.

-¿Cómo les ha ido chicos?-Fue lo primero que preguntó la señorita Kings después de estar observándolos.

-Supongo que bien- Dijo Ginny algo tímida, los demás solo asintieron.

-Bueno ¿entonces que esperamos? Empecemos con los reportes- La señorita Kings se sentó en el puesto de Hermione en su escritorio, y esta atrajo una silla y se sentó a su lado mientras los demás se acomodaban al rededor para empezar a dar los resúmenes de sus actividades.

-¿Quién empieza?-Preguntó la señorita Kings con calma.

Neville levantó la mano –Yo-

-¿Quién lo acompañó en la misión?-

-Luna Lovegood, señorita.

Luna estaba sentada al lado de Neville y miró a la señorita Kings y luego asintió.

-Bien… empiecen con su resumen.

Neville hablaba mientras la señorita Kings ojeaba un reporte muy bien elaborado se veía claramente que los dos habían contribuido y también conocía bien que Hermione les ayudaba, pero solo con la redacción.

-…Y en la Roma antigua no nos aceptaron y tuvimos que escondernos y noche tras noche lo intentamos, hasta que conseguimos la esfera de fuego-Concluyó Neville

-Está más detallado en el informe, como puede usted ver-Dijo Luna sonriendo ante la exposición de Neville.

-Muy bien, excelente ¿Dónde esta la esfera?

-Esta en una caja que ha sido dispuesta para guardarlas-Dijo Ginny- Verá, como no tuve misiones estas semanas me dedique a ordenar los estantes y a actualizar los inventarios.

-¡Muy bien Weasley! Me encanta la gente activa, su reporte entonces lo dejaremos para lo ultimo, así me dirá las actualizaciones de los inventarios y todos los detalles necesarios sobre los artefactos.

-Como diga-Contestó alegre Ginny.

-Bueno, Señoritas Patil y Brown, su turno-

Ron carraspeó

-Si… también usted Weasley.

-Gracias señorita-contestó este amable.

-Bien…-empezó Lavander –En la Francia de 1810 no nos fue muy fácil ya que la esfera de tierra estaba bajo el resguardo de una bestia mítica…-

-Si, la que nos dejó llenos de moco verde cuando la explotamos-Interrumpió Ron, mientras le pasaba el reporte escrito.

-Interesante, prosigan-dijo la señorita Kings.

-Bien, como decía Lavander la esfera de tierra estaba bajo el cuidado de una bestia mítica, la estudiamos y conseguimos su punto débil y este era que al medio día se debilitaba, así que aprovechamos eso y fuimos por la esfera, lo que no sabíamos era que se debilitaba nada más en cuerpo, pues de su boca salía un acido con el que tuvimos problemas ¿Verdad Ron?-Dijo Parvarti.

-Si… pero al final conseguimos explotarlo y sacar de su interior la esfera que Ginny ya ha puesto en la caja.

-Muy bien chicos, han hecho un buen trabajo.

-Granger, Potter, pueden darme su resumen y para el miércoles espero su reporte en mi escritorio.

-Si, señorita-Dijeron Hermione y Harry a la vez.

-Bien ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Pues verá, como sabrá nosotros tuvimos que ir al Egipto del año 99 antes de cristo. A buscar la esfera de arena, y no nos fue nada fácil, la esfera la obtuvimos fácilmente, pero eso trajo consecuencias, pues cambiamos el futuro considerablemente así que lidiamos muchísimo para volver al que nosotros conocemos, en el ultimo intento lo hicimos con intercambio y eso nos trajo aun mas consecuencias, pues casi morimos.-Empezó Hermione.

-Si, tuvimos que enfrentarnos a los dioses egipcios para poder regresar a nuestro futuro y no a un mundo paralelo, por una puerta incorrecta, y todo por una bolita del tamaño de una pelotita de jugar ping-pong. Terminó Harry.

-Será interesante leer su reporte, pero fue muy peligroso lo que hicieron, intercambiarse es algo muy arriesgado ¿Qué dejaron a cambio?-Preguntó la señorita Kings con cara de preocupación.

Hermione y Harry se miraron nerviosos.

-Pues… algo que fuera un tesoro para ellos…la laptop de Hermione.-Dijo Harry nervioso. –Pero no fue convincente así que hubo que convencerlos.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras pasaba su mirada de Harry a la señorita Kings y viceversa.

-Bien, espero su reporte el miércoles, entonces, Ginevra, su turno.

-Bien…como le dije antes me dediqué a actualizar los inventarios- Ginny le tendió unos pergaminos a la señorita Kings mientras hablaba. -Hay 518 elementos rescatados en perfectas condiciones y 288 rescatados con alteraciones y entre estos esta la esfera de tierra de Ron, Lavander y Parvarti.

-Muy bien ¿me enseña las esferas?

Ginny asintió, se levantó de su silla y fue hacia un estante que se hallaba detrás de su escritorio, metió la mano en una copa de oro, de ésta saco una cajita de rapé, volvió a su asiento y la puso sobre el escritorio.

-¿En esa cajita están las esferas?- inquirió la señorita Kings.

-Si, espere- contestó Ginny y pronunció unas palabras que hicieron que la pequeña caja se agrandara hasta ocupar un tercio del escritorio.

-Es usted muy inteligente, Weasley

-Muchas gracias- Dijo esta, y a continuación la abrió y dentro de la caja se veían tres esferas de diferentes tamaños y colores, una era naranja, otra marrón oscuro y la otra era de color arena.

-Bien, van tres esferas de las 15 que tenemos que rescatar, pronto vendré con mas información y las próximas asignaciones, hay que esperar al nuevo integrante.

Todos se sorprendieron aunque ya lo sabían, pero Harry y Hermione no y eso ocasionó que casi se cayeran de sus asientos.

-¿Nuevo integrante¿Quién?-preguntó Harry, receloso

-No lo se Potter, solo me dijeron que es alguien de su edad, Llegará el miércoles.

-Esperamos ansiosos- Dijo sarcástica Ginny.

-¿Por qué tiene que trabajar un extraño con nosotros? Así estamos bien, no necesitamos intrusos- Se quejó Hermione.

-No es mi culpa, el ministro lo ha asignado a este departamento por ser el que menos gente tiene, también considero que 8 personas no pueden con tantas cosas- Le dijo la señorita Kings a Hermione

-Pero el punto es que si podemos-Se quejó Lavander y a continuación todos se abalanzaron sobre la señorita Kings con preguntas y exclamaciones.

-¡Basta!

Todos callaron

-…No tenemos porque aceptar estúpidos y descerebrados que ni siquiera saben de que se trata-Dijo Ron claramente mientras todos lo miraban y Hermione le hacia señas de que callara, Ron enrojeció y se encogió en su asiento.

-Lo tendrán que aceptar, yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo, pero lo someteremos a prueba y luego alegaré que no nos sirve.

A todos se les iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Alex! Eres magnifica ¡te amamos!- Hermione había abrazado a la señorita Kings, emocionada de la inteligencia de esta.

-Hermione… esta falta de respeto te costará una amonestación- Bromeó Alexis Kings quien últimamente llamaba a todos por su apellido, ya que estaban evaluando el departamento, pero la verdad era que entre todos se tuteaban pues a Alexis Kings no le gustaba eso de señorita Kings, pero todo por el ministerio y por el bien del departamento.

-Hablando de otra cosa ¿Ya acabó la evaluación?- Preguntó Luna

-Si, Luna, ya todo volverá a la normalidad

-Que bien, porque se respiraba un aire muy tenso-Comentó Ron

-Si, tienes razón-dijo riendo Alexis.-Bien, ya me voy, tengo que llevarle estos reportes al ministro y archivarlos luego, los veré después.

-Si- Contestaron todos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los días pasaban rápido y el miércoles en la mañana, todos se encontraban nerviosos o molestos ya que ese día llegaba el nuevo integrante, por fortuna solo tendrían que aguantarle una semana…o al menos, eso creían. Ginny, quien tenía su escritorio frente a la puerta de la oficina estaba muy atenta a esta, Hermione se encontraba sentada a su lado, escribiendo los últimos toques de su reporte, la puerta se abrió elegantemente dejando ver a un individuo, Ginny abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida y le dio un codazo a Hermione para que alzara la cabeza.

Hermione miró hacia la puerta y una expresión entre sorpresa y molestia apareció en su rostro.

-¡Tu! No puede ser. –fue lo único que dijo y con esto atrajo la atención de los otros presentes allí quienes también, se sorprendieron muchísimo excepto Harry y Ron, estos apretaban los puños furiosos.

-Esta es la peor desgracia que le puede caer a nuestro departamento- Refunfuñó Ron.

-Ni Cho Chang es tan malo como esto-Dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Potter, Weasley a mi también me da gusto verlos.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

**Una presencia desagradable**

Quien se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta del departamento era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, este había cambiado bastante desde su estadía en Hogwarts, había abandonado su apariencia flacucha para convertirse en un fornido joven de 19 años. Hermione se levantó de su asiento con el dichoso informe en la mano, miró a Ginny, luego a Malfoy, como dudando si podría pasar por la puerta, decidió arriesgarse, se encaminó hacía la puerta sin decir nada, antes de salir miró con desafío al ex-Slytherin y salió de la oficina, aprovecharía para hablar con Alex, después de que viera su informe.

Draco los miraba a todos con expresión burlona, sabía que no sería bien recibido, pero estaba feliz de poder hacerles la vida imposible al trío todopoderoso, mientras estaba allí.

-¿En donde me siento?-Fue lo segundo que salió de la boca del rubio, mientras veía como Harry agarraba a Ron que apretaba los puños y hacía fallidos intentos de lanzarse encima de él por un lado y Ginny por el otro diciéndole que se calmara.

-No lo sé Malfoy… siéntate... donde quieras- Empezó Ginny, pero Draco, al oír eso esbozó una media sonrisa y se sentó en el escritorio de Hermione. -…Menos allí- Terminó Ginny bajando la cabeza y suspirando, en ese momento supo que los días en la oficina no serian lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó Draco intuyendo la respuesta.

-Porque ese es el escritorio de Hermione-farfulló Ron apretando los dientes y los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-Y además lo comparte Con Luna Lovegood-Dijo Harry para desanimarlo

-Pero hay otros tres escritorios…

-Todos nos sentamos en parejas- cortó Ginny.

-Entonces creo que aquí cabremos los tres- contestó Draco exhibiendo una amplia sonrisa de perfectos dientes blancos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Sabías que sería él?-Estalló Hermione en la oficina de su jefa.

-Me enteré esta mañana cuando él mismo pasó por aquí-Contestó Alexis Kings aterrada de ver a Hermione en ese estado de cólera. –Píen…so…q…qu…e de…deberías calmarte, Hermione.

-¡Calmarme¿¡Cuando Malfoy es quien trabajará con nosotros?

-Piensa Hermione… tu eres muy inteligente…seguro que en una semana habrás encontrado mil y una excusas para sacarlo del departamento oscuro.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tu? Eres la jefe del la sección de misterios

-Por eso mismo, porque no puedo estar pendiente solo de ustedes, confío en ti, ahora leeré tu informe y cuando termine te llamaré. –Dijo esto con toda intención de que Hermione se fuera, y esta entendió la indirecta y salió como huracán de la oficina de Alexis Kings, Presidente del departamento de misterios y evaluadora del departamento oscuro. (N/a: Espero haberlo dejado claro JAJAJAJAJA xD).

Alexis suspiró… ver a Hermione así no le gustaba nada, ya sabía ella que mientras Malfoy estuviera allí con ese grupo todo seria mucho más divertido.

0o0o0o0oo0o

-¡Qué diablos hace él en mi escritorio?- Hermione vio la escena, Luna discutiendo con Malfoy para que se fuera a otro sitio, Harry y Ginny intentando que Ron no se le fuera encima a punta de golpes, Parvarti y Lavander (que acababan de llegar) tenían las varitas en la mano y miraban con malicia a Malfoy y Neville mirando todo desde su escritorio, pero todo el bullicio terminó cuando Hermione azotó la puerta e hizo aquella pregunta, hasta a Draco se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

-Herms… tranquilízate…-comenzó Neville, que se había acercado a Hermione y le palmeaba la espalda, pero está se desembarazó de la mano de Neville.

-¿Qué hace él en mi escritorio?- Volvió a preguntar Hermione con más calma pero desafiante y peligrosa.

-Pues veras, Herms…-Empezó Ginny. -Es que no hay escritorios... y éste –Ginny señaló a Draco. –Escogió tu escritorio.

Hermione suspiró. –Tiene que haber otro escritorio.

Cuando ella dijo eso todos se sentaron ocupando sus escritorios, dando a entender que no había espacio en ellos para Malfoy.

Hermione vio aquello y susurró un apenas audible "traidores" y se sentó en su escritorio, Luna se las ingenió para quitar a Malfoy de su silla y sentarse ella, dándole a entender que en ese escritorio tampoco había sitio para él, Hermione se mordió el labio para contener la risa ante aquel gesto infantil por parte de Luna.

-Malfoy… que sorpresa…creo que no eres bien recibido, pero bueno, no podemos hacer nada. –Hermione atrajo una silla hacia el escritorio. –Y como veo que tendrás problemas, será mejor que te sientes aquí...

Draco sonrió con malicia.

-¡A pero eso sí! Calladito te vez mas lindo ¿eh?-Hermione vio a Draco recelosa.

-¡Hermione¿Por qué…?-Empezó a quejarse Luna

Hermione se acerco a la rubia y le susurró. -¿Me dejarás sola con este lunático?- Luna negó con la cabeza. -¿Quieres que nos la pasemos peleando y que su presencia por esta semana sea más desagradable de lo que ya es?- Luna volvió a negar. –Entonces ayúdame a llevar esto, ayúdame a explicarle el procedimiento…

-Pero…

-Es lo que se debe hacer, debemos ser "normales" con él así no habrá queja de nosotros.

-Está bien. –Luna suspiró resignada y se recostó en el espaldar de su asiento, vio por el rabillo del ojo a Draco y su sola presencia la perturbó al tal punto que quiso vomitar.

-A ver Draco… te explicaremos que es lo que hacemos aquí…

-Si es que entiende. –Una voz se escucho al otro lado de la oficina, todos rieron menos Hermione, quien miró a Luna severamente y esta calló (pero los demás seguían riendo).

-Muy gracioso Weasley…-Draco empezó a girar su cabeza, pero Hermione le pincho la mano fuertemente con el lápiz, causando que el ex-Slytherin le dirigiera toda su atención a ella.

-Oye… ¿Por qué rayos…?

-Porque no quiero problemas ¿si? Es obvio que todo el mundo aquí te molestará, quiero que los ignores, que ignores sus burlas.

-¿Y tú quien eres para darme ordenes?

-Ella es la que da las ordenes- Luna fue la que contestó. –Y si quieres que tu estancia aquí sea mas llevadera será mejor que cierres la boca y le hagas caso. –La expresión de ausencia de Luna había desaparecido y ahora sonaba desafiante, estaba claro que, apreciaba mucho a Hermione.

Draco asintió, Hermione sonreía satisfecha y los otros chicos miraban a Luna sorprendidos, era la primera vez que alzaba la voz y que se expresaba así, pero al cabo de unos segundos todos estaban, de nuevo, sumergidos en su trabajo.

Hermione se armó de paciencia y una vez más decidió explicarle a Draco.

-Bien, lo diré más lento y con más detalles.

Draco asintió

-Lo que nosotros hacemos aquí es buscar objetos, entre otras cosas, que pueden alterar el balance del mundo mágico…

-Y muggle- Intervino Luna.

-…para ello viajamos al pasado, y dependiendo de la ubicación y los datos que nos proporcione el radar o detector ponemos las coordenadas en la máquina del tiempo…

-Que es la habitación que está detrás de ti- Interrumpió Draco.

-A sí es.

-¿Dónde está el radar?

-Lo tiene la señorita Kings, ella es quien elije el equipo que viajará.

-Vaya… es interesante.

-¡Oh! Si, me he divertido mucho cuando viajo, claro es una cosa muy seria, pero después cuando se cuenta surgen las cosas más graciosas.-volvió interrumpir Luna. –Oye Herms¿crees que es necesario decirle lo de las esferas?

-Si… ya que en eso nos concentramos, y tal vez le toque una misión.

Luna se mordió para suprimir la risa, Draco ignoró el gesto.

-¿Y cuando no hay misiones que se hace?-Preguntó el ojos gris curioso

-A pues depende, puedes ponerte hacer el reporte, para entregarlo para que el ministro esté informado de cómo vamos, planear nuevas tácticas para una próxima misión, practicar el aterrizaje, entre muchas otras cosas.

Mientras Hermione decía esto ultimo Luna se había levantado y traia consigo unos libros de carácter antiguo.

-O puedes leer los manuales y los escritos que nos han aportado los sabíos brujos del pasado. –Luna puso enfrente de Draco los gruesos libros y este abrió los ojos esperando que fuera broma.

-¿Tengo que leerlos?

-Si… tienes que hacerlo si quieres desempeñar bien tu trabajo

Draco tragó saliva fuertemente.-Creo que me los llevaré a casa.

-¡Oh! No, no, no, esos libros no salen de aquí, elige uno y empieza ahora a leer. –Ordenó Hermione con aquella voz autoritaria.

-¿Ahora?

-¡Ahora!-Afirmó Luna secundando a Hermione.

Alrededor se escucharon risitas y pequeñas burlas, Draco tomó el primer libro de la pila y Luna puso el resto en su propia silla y después se fue a sentar con Ginny y Neville.

-Haz elegido un buen libro, para empezar. (El libro era de tapas negras y en letras doradas rezaba "Errores que pueden ser fatales en un viaje al pasado"), te dejo solito… así te concentras más, cualquier pregunta o duda, estoy en… el escritorio de Harry. –Hermione se levantó del escritorio y al pasar junto a Draco le palmeo el hombro, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero este no la vio, Hermione se sentó junto a Ron y en escritorio de al lado (el de parvarti y Lavander) se escuchaban risas ahogadas.

-No te conocía ese lado, Hermione-inquirió Ron también aguantando la risa.

-¿Qué lado?-preguntó esta haciéndose la ingenua.

-No te hagas, Herms, solo tú haz leído esos libros, y a nadie haz obligado a leerlos simplemente porque eres una maquina de información que nos dice un discurso sobre algo cuando es necesario…-Susurró Harry para que solo escuchara ella y Ron

-Prácticamente nos sabemos todo lo que dice en esos libros por ti- Terminó Ron también en un susurro, Hermione giró la cabeza para ver a Draco y para su sorpresa parecía concentrado en el libro.

-¿Me creen cruel? Me pondré a llorar. –Susurró Hermione también haciéndose la herida.

-Lunita… por fin estas con nosotros- Dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Siempre he estado con ustedes- Contestó Luna arqueando una ceja.

-Pero no lo parecía- Afirmó Neville.

-Creo que la presencia de Malfoy me ha afectado.

-Si... ¿por qué?- Preguntó Ginny

-Bien, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts siempre se burlaba de mí y de mi papá, el decía que El Quisquilloso era una perdida de tiempo, una perdida de tiempo igual a que yo estuviera en Hogwarts, también decía que mi padre era un fracasado y un perdedor, que era peor que un Muggle.

-Idiota… ¡Pero como se atreve!-Dijo Ginny entre dientes

-Si… el no es una buena persona…quien sabe que propósito tendrá para estar aquí, recuerden que su padre era mortífago-Dijo Neville en tono de complicidad.

-Él no es mortífago, Nev-Cortó Ginny- Está comprobado, el ministerio le hizo no se cuantas pruebas.

-Me pregunto cuales serán sus credenciales, porque para estar aquí está establecido como regla que se debe tener los estudios de auror completos y un buen rango- Inquirió Luna mirando al rubio que parecía muy concentrado en su lectura, pero no era así, en realidad la mente de Draco la ocupaba una persona, Hermione Granger, se encontraba pensando que era la única que le había hablado "normal" a pesar de que pudo haberse burlado como los demás, se arrepentía de haberla tratado mal, a ella y a otros cuantos, la verdad era que en ese poco tiempo había cambiado mucho, la cuestión era, que nadie le creía y este grupo menos le creería, sería difícil de convencerlos, pero él estaba seguro de que lo haría, aun seguía siendo hosco y cortante y hasta un poco arisco y la frialdad de sus ojos no había desaparecido e inevitablemente de vez en cuando asomaba un poco de aquella malicia que lo hacía tan irritante, el orgullo de Draco era grande y por este motivo él no aceptaba que ya no era el mismo, pero pronto tendrá que reconocerlo, quisiera o no.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y se puso a leer, tenía que concentrarse si quería quedarse allí, de repente esto del departamento oscuro se le hizo interesante, pero seguía pensando en Hermione. Pasaron las horas y la hora de la salida llegó y para ese entonces Draco ya había leído tres libros de más de 550 páginas cada uno, Hermione le había sorprendido esto, los demás… los demás no parecían haberse dado cuenta.

-¡Herms¿Iras a casa temprano?

-No Hermanita no- Contesto Ron

-Saldré con tu hermano, Ginny, llegaré algo tarde

-No llegaras- Dijo Ron pícaro agarrando a Hermione por la cintura y dándole un pequeño beso.

-¡Cuando ustedes se ponen así nadie los aguanta!-Ginny vio como se besaban su hermano y una de sus mejores amigas y le repugno la escena, así que dio media vuelta y caminó… tres pasos, porque se topó con Harry quien la tomó en sus brazado y le dio un pequeño beso.

-¿Sales conmigo hoy?- Preguntó Harry en tono jovial

-Lo siento Harry… no puedo… me quedaré con Luna arreglando este desorden

-¿Quieres que les ayude? así terminan mas rápido y podemos ir al cine.

-¡Al cine! Ay me encanta, Harry, ese invento muggle es genial, si ayúdame y nos vamos

Harry sonrió y volvió a besar a Ginny.

-…Déjame hablo con Draco ¿Si?

-¿Para que?-Ron miro a Draco y luego a Hermione, como sino le encontrara sentido a lo que acababa de decir Hermione.

-Porque ya es hora de que se vaya a casa… además en mi escritorio esta mi bolso.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes, te espero abajo- Ron le guiño un ojo a Hermione y esta dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su escritorio.

-¡Adiós chicos!- Ron levantó una mano mientras salía por la puerta, todos le respondieron con el mismo gesto.

-¡Eh! Harry

-Que

-Cuida a mi hermana

-Mejor di que me cuide yo de ella

-Oye…-Ginny miro a Harry con aire dolido

-¿Que? Es cierto

-Ay ustedes no tienen remedio, en fin ¡Adiós!

-Adiós- Se despidieron Harry y Ginny al unisón riendo.

-¿Draco?- Hermione movió a Draco y este la miró

-¿Si?

-Ya es hora de irse a casa, todos nos estamos yendo ya.

-Bien… gracias… creo que también me iré, pero estaré aquí temprano mañana.

Hermione asintió, miraba con el ceño fruncido a Draco, de repente le pareció una persona buena, pero a los cinco segundos le provocó pegarse ella misma¿pero que estaba pensando? Era Draco Malfoy alias soy el Rey del mundo, vio como Draco se levantaba, tomaba su abrigo y salía sin despedirse.

-¡Adiós!-Gritó Hermione

Draco se detuvo en la puerta, y miró a Hermione, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se despidió cortésmente. –Hasta mañana Hermione. –Dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Hermione ¿son ideas mías o parece que te agrada?-Preguntó Lavander.

-Si, es verdad… para ser quien es lo trataste muy bien- La secundó Parvarti

-Ser cortes y educada no quiere decir que me caiga bien- Hermione tomó su bolso y su abrigo y se acerco a Ginny y a Harry y les dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla, luego hizo lo miso con Luna y con Neville y por ultimo con Parvarti y Lavander, luego se alejo un poco de ellos y les sonrió. –a todos aquí no nos gusta la presencia de Malfoy, pero hagamoslo mas llevadero ¿Si?

Todos asintieron.

-Bueno, ya me voy, alcanzaré a Ron ¡Adiós chicos! Hasta mañana ¡pásenla bien!

-¡hasta mañana! –dijeron todos a coro

Hermione volvió a sonreír y con un ¡Plin! Desapareció.

-----------------------------

Espero que este capitulo les haya agradado, el 4to cap, viene en camino asi que esperenlo, contestaré los reviews de todos, tambipén espero que me dejen reviews con sus opiniones y sugerencias n.n

Biank Radcliffe: BIAAAAAAAAAAAA biankita biankis biank (8) xDDD ja ja aqui estoy manita! dandote gusto ja ja, espero te guste este capitulo (de lo que estoy conve4ncida es que te encantará el siguiente carita silbando esperalo :P) y me dejes review xD sino t golpeo jajajaja ntk! te kiero, nus vemos byes manita preciosa

Andie Diggori: ANDIIIIIIIIIIIII! niniaaaa! GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS! se lo agradesco (K) espero que este cap le haya gustado a usté tmb, disculpeme por no leer sus fics (no tiempo) mala amiga mala ami soy me pego en la frente con la mesa me dispararé en la cabeza con un platano xD jajaja le prometo leer su fic entre hoy y mañana y dejarle mi acostubrado rr :DD siga leiendo y dejandome rr me gusta mucho verlos - asias

A todos los que leen y no dejan review:

Gracias x leer, y a ver si me dejan review, no cuesta nada nn y no importa si es una opinion mala, pues me sirve para mejorar el fic ;) espero sus rebviews con esperanza :D

Grax x leer

Besos


	4. Chapter 4

HOla! aqui les traigo otro cap, sorry por no actualizar, pero el cole no me ha dejado tiempo, por fortuna podré actualizar seguido durante las vacaciones nn espero les guste este capi y dejen sus comentarios nn

* * *

Ahora, contesto Reviews D 

Seyruu: Hola! que bien que te haya gustado, ya pronto veras lo de la maquina del tiempo je je, sigue leiendo, y muchas gracias por leer nn espero no decepcionarte D

Elena¡No te angusties! es parte de la trama que al principio no hay atraccion entre eios (xke hay gato encerrado xDDDDDDDDDD) ia veras lo que viene te va a gustar, espero este capitulo te haiga gustado

A los ke me leen: Gracias por leer, dejenme reviews xDDDDDD

A los ke me dejan reviews ¡gracias! seguiré escribiendo na mas porke ustedes me dejan reviews

Hasta el proximo Capitulo nn

* * *

**IV**

**Draco sigue siendo el mismo**

Ron y Hermione estaban cenando en un lujoso restaurante londinense y hablaban animadamente, interrumpiendo sus relatos con uno que otro beso, sus manos se encontraban agarradas encima de la mesa y una botella de Champaña y dos copas mitad llenas estaban sobre la mesa, habían terminado de cenar ya hace un rato, solo tomaban champaña y escuchaban la alegre música del lugar, Ron tenía un aire de nerviosismo que Hermione no explicaba, todo estaba bien¿o es que acaso le ocultaba algo? Un tipo con un violín se acercó a su mesa y sin previo aviso y sin dar tiempo siquiera para que la pareja protestara empezó a tocar, Ron sonrió levemente mientras que Hermione estaba inexpresiva, el pelirrojo se levantó y Hermione hizo lo propio, ya que Ron la tenía tomada de la mano, dieron un par de pasos y Ron le dio un tierno beso, así pudo sacar una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su fina chaqueta negra sin que la castaña se diera cuenta, cuando se separaron Ron miró a Hermione, que por alguna razón sonreía, Ron no se detuvo a pensar en ello, tomó su mano izquierda y apoyó una rodilla en el piso, sin dejar de mirarla, Hermione sonrió aun más, el tipo del violín seguía tocando y las miradas de todo el restaurante se posaban en ellos, Ron sin muchos rodeos abrió la cajita con una mano, la que tenía libre y se la mostró a Hermione, la cual abrió los ojos ante la joya que tenía enfrente.

-Hermione Granger ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- Ron sonrió y las miradas se intensificaron esperando una respuesta, y el tipo del violín había dejado de tocar.

-Ron…yo… no se que decir- Dijo hermione perpleja.

Una anciana que estaba detrás de ella le jaló la falda suavemente y le susurró: Di que si querida.

Hermione sonrió ante ese gesto al mismo tiempo que caía en cuenta de lo que Ron acababa de pedirle, lo miró y sonrió.

-Ronald Weasley, yo quiero ser tu esposa- Contestó al fin sonriente.

Todo el restaurante estalló en aplausos y el músico del violín reanudó su melodía, alegre y llena de felicidad, Ron se levantó y besó a Hermione para luego sacar el anillo de la cajita y ponérselo a Hermione que tenía los ojos vidriosos a causa de la felicidad, se volvieron a besar, mientras la gente del restaurante seguía aplaudiendo, todos, todos menos un rubio de tez blanca que se encontraba solo en una mesa del restaurante, de hecho la mas alejada, brindó solo, a la salud de los novios y se bebió su trago a fondo blanco, dejó el dinero sobre su mesa y se levantó, dirigiéndose a su objetivo, tenía una mano metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir, y la otra iba suelta al compás de su caminar, llegó hasta los novios que ya se habían sentado y sonreían y se hablaban al oído.

-Vaya, vaya… el pobre Weasley y la muggle, sabelotodo Granger… que bonita pareja- Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y su habitual tono de malicia.

-Malfoy…-Dijo Ron desafiante

-Pero si ya se veía venir, me pregunto si sus hijos usarán ropa de segunda… a lo mejor también vivarán en un sitio como la casa de tu madre ¿Sabes Granger? No estas nada mal ¿eh? Si fueras mi novia estarías mucho mejor… pero eres una simple muggle sangre sucia que no me merece… la vida que les espera… ojala y sean felices…

-Lárgate de aquí Malfoy- Dijo Ron apretando los puños

-Déjalo Ron, el debe recordar que trabaja con nosotros y que su jefe inmediato soy yo, después viene la señorita Kings, también debe saber que el escritorio donde se sienta es el mío y que sino quiere trabajar en el suelo debe portarse bien… además, una falta como esta en el trabajo y se va volando del ministerio.- Dijo Hermione mirando a Draco inexpresiva, pero una sonrisa asomó a su rostro y Draco quedó paralizado, aquella sonrisa era hermosa ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

-Gracias por advertirme Granger, eres muy amable, seguro que no ocurrirá de nuevo.-Dijo Draco haciendo una leve reverencia y siguiendo su camino hacía la salida.

-Ese maldito no ha cambiado en todo este tiempo

-Pero si solo han pasado dos años desde que salimos de Hogwarts ¿Cómo puedes esperar algo así, Ron?

-Es verdad Herms, pero sabes que no lo soporto y quien sabe cuanto tiempo tengamos que aguantarlo.

-No por mucho Ron, eso es seguro, no nos soportará, todos lo odiamos…bueno eso creo-Habló Hermione mas para si misma que para Ron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco Llegó a su casa más borracho que alcohólico necesitado de un trago, se encerró en su habitación y en medio de una rabia que, según él, era injustificada se quedó dormido, sin escuchar los golpes que su amigo Blaise, le daba a la puerta.

-Ese chico es raro- Dijo Blaise y se retiró a su habitación, luego sabría como le había ido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-… ¡Herms! Eso fue hermoso supongo que dirías que si al instante- Decía Ginny eufórica ante lo contado por su amiga

-De hecho me costó un poco asimilarlo, fue gracias a una anciana que estaba detrás que dije que si- contestó Hermione sonrojada

Luna abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran, como si le costara entender. –Si hubiera sido tú ni lo hubiera pensado

-Comparto tu opinión Luna, pero lo importante es que dijo que si-afirmó Ginny

-Pero como nada es perfecto… Draco apareció y casi nos arruina la noche haciéndonos pasar un mal rato.-Dijo Hermione enojándose al recordar ese momento.

-Si, es cierto pero lo bueno es que ya pasó, no le deben hacer caso a ese insignificante gusano. –Dijo entre risas Ginny mientras Luna y Hermione también reían.

-Habrá que ver como se comporta mañana, no estoy dispuesta a soportarlo en nuestro escritorio, por mucho tiempo, Herms.

-Ni yo.

Las tres chicas rieron y después de un rato de charla se retiraron a dormir, al parecer estaban ansiosas por ver como se desenvolvía el día de mañana, Draco, al parecer, no aguantaría mucho ese ambiente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Draco…Draquito… ¡Draco!- Pansy Parkinson tocaba con fuerza la puerta del dormitorio del exSlytherin mientras Bleise la miraba ya rendido, le había dicho que estaba muy borracho y que por más que gritara y golpeara la puerta no iba a abrir pero Pansy no le había hecho caso y tocaba la puerta cada vez mas fuerte. -¡DRACO MALFOY ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!- La puerta del dormitorio de Draco se abrió, una mano fue lo único que Bleise pudo ver antes de que agarrara por el cuello a Pansy y esta desapareciera y la puerta volviera a cerrarse, Bleise no quiso imaginar que le haría Draco a Pansy, sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa menos de pegarle, él nunca le pegaría a una mujer. Bleise se alejó de allí tomó su chaqueta y salió de casa, dejando solo a su amigo y a la fastidiosa de Pansy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Es inaudito… su segundo día de trabajo y no ha llegado ¡y ni siquiera una lechuza envía para avisar!-Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro furiosa, no toleraba las irresponsabilidades ni los incumplimientos, ya tenía la primer excusa para sacarlo del departamento oscuro, Luna consiguió calmarla después de un rato, le susurró al oído que mejor dijera algo alegre, como su compromiso con Ron, fue lo único que la hizo sonreír, miró al pelirrojo y su sonrisa se hizo gigante, se acercó a él y le dijo que se levantara, Ron lo hizo y así, los dos, pidieron la atención de sus amigos.

-Este…Ron y yo… Ron me pidió que me casara con él- Dijo Hermione nerviosa, todos se mostraron sorprendidos, pero luego una avalancha de abrazos y de felicitaciones se cernieron sobre ellos y en medio de aquella celebración Draco llegó y viendo aquello se propuso dañar el momento.

-Ya veo que todos se acaban de enterar de la mala noticia y que están perdiendo el tiempo en tontas felicitaciones- Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, nadie le hizo caso. –Imagino que la pequeña Weasley y todas las tontas aquí presentes serán las damas de honor y que Potter será el padrino, así todo queda en familia ¿no?

-Así es Draco, no comprendo como lo supiste siendo tan corto de mente como eres- Contestó Ron

-Ron…calla, no te rebajes- Dijo Hermione. –Además el señor aquí presente no está en posición de hacer burlas ni de resaltar nada indebido ya que está colgando de la cuerda floja ¡y en su segundo día de trabajo! Vaya… si que eres especial Malfoy, quisiera saber el motivo de su retraso, si es que hay un a excusa válida

-Se me antojó un polvo matutino nada más- Contestó Draco con descaro.

Todos se quedaron perplejos ante esa respuesta, solo parpadeaban esperando que Hermione dijera algo.

-Vaya… que cosas…- Hermione miraba a Draco, el cual sonreía sin abandonar su gesto de descaro. –Pero ¿sabes? Eso no te disculpa, haz el favor de ir a la oficina de la señorita Kings, para reportar tu retraso.

Draco volvió a sonreír y sin decir nada se retiró

-Este tipo es cada vez peor- Dijo Ginny mirando el umbral de la puerta.

-¡ES UN IDIOTA¡LO ODIO¡OJALÁ LE DEN HASTA POR EL…!

-¡Hermione! Cálmate- Dijo Parvarti al tiempo que se acercaba y le palmeaba un hombro.

-Ya quisiéramos todos que sucediera eso que dices Herms-Habló luna pasándole un brazo por los hombros y dirigiéndola hacia su escritorio. –Pero eso seria de muy mala suerte, porque yo creo que fastidiaría mas siendo gay.

Todos rieron, hasta Hermione que aparentemente estaba muy enojada.

-Yo lo único que sé es que quiero que se vaya ¡no le necesitamos¿Verdad Hermy?-Sentenció Ginny

-Ay yo no quiero ser el abogado del Diablo, pero…-empezó a decir lavander con tono meloso. –ay que ver que está como quiere. –Terminó la frase recostándose en el espaldar se su asiento y haciéndolo girar.

-Pero no por eso querrás que se quede. –afirmó Harry mirando a Ron y luego a Hermione que miraba a Lavander con expresión de "voy a matarte si dices algo más".

-Si tan solo fuera un muñequito que se quedara quistecito sin hablar ni nada, tal vez yo también lo querría aquí- Suspiro Ginny sentándose en su escritorio y agarrando una pluma.

Hermione dejó de mirar a lavander, para muy lentamente y con ojos desorbitados ante lo que oía mirar a una de sus mejores amigas. –Te mataré- Susurró y empezó a levantarse.

-No seas tonta Hermione, es solo que… hay que aceptarlo, el chico es lindo y mucho más desde que dejó de ser flacuchento ¡solo míralo!-Contestó Ginny viendo como su amiga volvía a sentarse y colocaba sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras negaba.

-¡Oye! yo estoy aquí¿me recuerdas?-Dijo Harry celoso

-Yo se eso Harry, pero no por eso voy a negar lo innegable, pero ¿sabes? Para mí el más lindo y el mejor eres tú. –con esas palabras hizo que Harry sonriera y el besó que le mandó lo dejó radiante.

-¡acaso soy la única que se da cuenta de que es horrible! Todo blanco, paliducho y ese cabello amarillo casi blanco que parecen canas.

-Y así le gusto a muchas… todas caen alguna vez. –interrumpió draco parado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados viendo a Hermione con una ceja alzada y sonriendo, tras él estaba Alexis que se esforzaba por no reír.

Draco entró y se sentó en el escritorio de Hermione, Luna se levantó miró a Hermione y se fue a sentar con Ginny y Neville _"traidora"_ susurró Hermione, mientras veía como Draco ocupaba el asiento frente a ella con una esplendida sonrisa plasmada en la cara. La señorita Kings entró tras Draco, se detuvo en el centro de la oficina y lo que dijo puso a todos los nervios de punta.

-Hay nuevas misiones, pues he detectado nuevos objetos.-Todos tragaron saliva y miraron a Draco, el cual no había dejado de sonreír.


	5. Chapter 5

_Queridos lectores:_

_Despues de tanto tiempo he regresado... vaya que tardé en actualizar, espero que aun sigan pendientes del fic y que lo sigan estando, gracias por leer y por dejarme reviews n.n_

_Disfruten este capitulo_

_Atte: Crookshanks Weasley (antes Crazy Potter)_**

* * *

**

**¿Ahora tengo que hacer de Niñera?**

Draco no dejaba de sonreír mientras Alexis Kings se ajustaba las gafas y desenrollaba un pergamino.

-Bien, como ya dije he detectado ciertos objetos para los cuales se deben elegir los equipos que deben realizar las misiones…-

-Yo podría fácilmente…-

-Señor Malfoy- gruño Alexis mirando al rubio por encima de sus lentes. – Hágame el favor de no interrumpirme-

Varias risitas se escucharon en el recinto

-Querido lagarto- dijo Hermione en voz baja para que Alexis no escuchara.

Draco se volvió y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Si tu intención era la de "elegir" déjame decirte que no te saldrás nunca con la tuya-

-¿A no¿Y por qué no?- atacó Draco con una mirada inquisitiva hacia Hermione.

-Mejor que te lo responda Alexis- contestó Hermione con cinismo.

Draco no dijo nada y se volteo para escuchar lo que Alexis decía en ese preciso momento.

-…saben los equipos de trabajo no los eligen ni ustedes ni yo, sino…-

-El caldero que lo sabe todo y como está lleno de sabiduría sabe quienes son los mejores para hacer equipo en cada misión- interrumpió Ginny con fastidio – Si ya sabemos eso, no es necesario que lo repitas.

-Ya te he dicho que no es un caldero, sino una fuente de sabiduría… un cáliz de sabiduría-

-Si como el sombrero seleccionador- inquirió Parvarti-

-Mas bien como un cáliz de fuego- acotó Lavander

-Si quieren una referencia, pues si- contestó Alexis con impaciencia –Así que… comencemos-

Alexis hizo aparecer una mesa en la que estaba un caldero de tamaño mediano parecido al cáliz que expulsaba los nombres de los campeones del torneo de los tres magos que Harry había visto en cuarto curso y tres pergaminos.

-vengan y hagan lo de siempre- Masculló Alexis con excitación, siempre le emocionaba ese rito…- Ah… Señor Malfoy, usted todavía no está preparado, así que quédese en donde está.

En las caras de los chicos aparecieron sonrisas sardónicas mientras, Draco que había comenzado a levantarse deshacía su acción volviéndose a sentar viendo con fingida indiferencia como todos escribían sus nombres en un pedazo de pergamino y lo introducían en el cáliz que estaba en el centro de la oficina, luego volvieron a sus sitios para esperar la decisión del objeto. Alexis empezó a desenrollar los tres pergaminos que habían aparecido junto con el cáliz y los dejó tendidos sobre la mesa y se sentó en uno de los asientos libres, al cabo de unos 15 minutos el cáliz comenzó a chispear, nadie se movió pero si clavaron sus ojos en el objeto para ver como los primeros dos pedazos de pergamino saltaban fuera y se pegaban como si tuvieran un imán al pergamino del centro, todos siguieron estáticos en sus sitios y al cabo de cinco minutos más tres pedazos de pergamino saltaron y se pegaron a otro de los pergaminos.

-Solo falta que se elijan otros tres- susurró Ginny impaciente cuando de repente dos papelitos más saltaron del cáliz y se pegaron en el pergamino que quedaba libre y al instante dejó de chisporrotear dando a entender que había terminado de elegir.

Alexis se levantó de su sitio y tomó el primer pergamino.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó sorprendida. –La primera misión es para Parvarti y Neville.

Los ya mencionados se miraron y sin perder tiempo se levantaron, fueron por el pergamino y al momento un holograma se materializó en el pergamino proyectando una imagen giratoria.

-¿Y bien¿Qué es lo que tienen que hacer?- Preguntó Alexis

-¿Qué¿Es que ella no lo sabe?- Preguntó Draco perplejo

-Deja que te explique como funciona- le respondió Hermione impaciente.

-Aja-

-Mira, cuando en el radar aparecen nuevos objetos que hay que traer para no alterar el balance, como ya se te explicó en los libros que debes haber leído- Draco asintió centrando su atención en Hermione. –el cáliz sabiondo, como nosotros le decimos al calderito que viste chisporrotear hace unos instantes, aparte de elegir las misiones es el que da la información acerca de estas, ya que solo los elegidos para llevarla a cabo son los que pueden leerla, por eso Alexis extendió los pergaminos al lado del cáliz, para que este proporcionara la información cuando eligiera a los apropiados para ir a un lugar determinado a hacer determinadas cosas para lo que son buenos.

-¿Ahora ya entiendes un poco más?

-Mas o menos- respondió el rubio parpadeando aun con cara de perplejidad.

-Bueno, como sea, sino me entiendes lee un libro- le dijo con odiosidad Hermione y se giró para escuchar lo que Parvarti y Neville tenían que decir.

-Bien…pues lo que tenemos que hacer Neville y yo- comenzó Parvarti mientras Neville carraspeaba un poco. – Es ir a la Irlanda del siglo XV a buscar la moneda de un Leprechaun que al parecer hace que el humano que la posea sea influenciado para hacer lo que este pequeño duende le diga…

-y al parecer no son cosas buenas- acotó Neville mientras observaba el pergamino que proyectaba una moneda de plata giratoria.

-Investigaremos más sobre el asunto para partir mañana-

-Me parece bien- comentó Alexis- así se ubican bien para que no los tomen por sorpresa.

Neville y Parvarti asintieron y se sentaron en uno de los escritorios, Neville abrió su laptop y ambos juntaron sus cabezas tras esta y comenzaron a trabajar.

Alexis cogió el segundo pergamino y abrió un poco los ojos.

-Linda parejita a la que le tocó esta misión- dijo Alexis mientras sonreía. –Nada más y nada menos que Lavander y Ron.

Hermione se ruborizó al instante y un bufido se le escapó

-¿Te fastidia que tu amorcito se vaya con su primer amor?- preguntó Draco metiendo el dedo en la yaga.

-No es tu asunto- respondió Hermione levantándose del escritorio y parándose junto a una de las ventanas falsas que tenía la oficina.

Draco solo sonrió.

Ron cogió el pergamino y lo leyó mientras esté proyectaba otro holograma, pero esta vez de algo que parecía las orejas puntiagudas dela cabeza de un perro.

-¡Que divertido!- exclamó Lavander que también leía el pergamino.

-A mi no me lo parece- replicó Ron de mala gana

-¿Qué tienen que hacer?- interrumpió Alexis antes de que Ron y Lavander se enfrascaran en una riña.

-Tenemos que robar una falsa corona de la Reina "Ana de Austria" ya que si se la pone su reinado se puede ir por el caño, porque esta corona hace que todo el que la use fracase en lo que se proponga y como consecuencia que todo a su alrededor también fracase.

-Ah… y debemos ir a la Francia de 1616- Acotó Lavander aun emocionada, Ron la miró con impaciencia

-Pongámonos a trabajar- le dijo el pelirrojo con desgana.

-¡Que grupo tan peculiar!- exclamó Alexis viendo el pergamino que quedaba. -¡Harry, Luna y Ginny! Vaya, nunca les había tocado juntos ¿verdad?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza, porque aunque pareciera impresionante Harry y Ginny nunca habían ido a una misión juntos y mucho menos habían ido con Luna a la que siempre se le asignaba de pareja a Hermione o Lavander, por extraño que pareciera.

Hermione se levantó y fue hacia la mesa donde estaba el cáliz asigna misiones. – ¿Para mi no hay nada?- dijo una Hermione perpleja

-Así parece, Herms-

-¿Pero como? Siempre he tenido misiones…-

-Siempre hay una primera vez Herm, para todo-respondió Alexis calmadamente

-Si pero…- de repente Hermione miró por el rabillo del ojo y pegó un respingo. -¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TENDRÉ QUE QUEDARME CON ESTE?- exploto señalando a Draco con el pulgar mientras fruncía el entre cejo.

-Así parece-repitió la jefa del departamento mientras hacia desaparecer la mesa con el caldero y se alejaba del lugar

-No puede ser- se quejó la castaña a la vez que se sentaba y enterraba su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Anímate Herms, tendrás días libres- le animó Ginny mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-A decir verdad no, porque ella tiene que "prepararme" para poder trabajar en este departamento como se debe- soltó el rubio cada palabra como un veneno que provocó que Hermione terminara con la cabeza entre los brazos mientras se dejaba caer de lleno en el escritorio.

Ginny lo miró con reprobación

-Escúchame bien imbécil- habló Ron mientras se acercaba al asiento de Draco para luego levantarlo por el cuello de la camisa. –Si me entero que mientras no estoy, Hermione la pasa mal a causa tuya (o a causa de lo que sea igual será tu culpa) te voy a partir en pedazos para luego triturarlos en el tritura papeles… ¿Entendiste?-Ron tenía las orejas rojas y una mirada hacia Draco como de desquiciado cuando terminó de hablar.

-Si- Draco asintió mostrando su habitual son risa burlona. – ¿Me sueltas ya?-

Ron lo soltó tan bruscamente que Draco se tambaleó, pero afincándose del escritorio de Hermione logró mantenerse en pie.

-Vamos Lavander, tenemos mucho que hacer- Ron se despidió de Hermione con un pequeño beso en la boca y luego salió de la oficina con Lavander pisándole los talones.

Ya entrada la noche Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Harry todavía estaban en la oficina.

-Uff! Por fin se fue- suspiró Ginny como si no hubiera podido respirar en todo el día.

-Si es cierto… ¿Encontraron algo que nos ayude con la misión?-contrarrestó Luna

-Si, he encontrado varias cosas que nos ayudarían- replico Harry mostrando unos cuantos pergaminos que sostenía en los brazos.

-um… ¿Herms?- Ginny se acercó al escritorio de la muchacha, que ahora se encontraba dándoles la espalda con todo y silla y aparentaba leer un libro. -¿Herms¡Herms!-

Hermione giró la silla y miró a Ginny por encima del libro.

-No tienes que gritarme, te escuché, dime-

-Lo siento, me asusté-

-Tenemos que trabajar y hacer nuestro plan para poder irnos mañana- comentó en tono jovial Harry

-Así… que si… no te importa… no iremos a dormir esta noche- completó Luna mientras Ginny veía como reaccionaba su amiga.

-Bien, no se preocupen estaré bien- contestó Hermione y un atisbo de falsa sonrisa se asomó a la comisura de sus labios

-¿Segura?-

-Si, si, no se preocupen, me iré dentro de un rato a casa a descansar-

-Bueno… hazlo, te hará falta estar descansada…-Comentó Harry como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

- Si es verdad… ya que mañana tendré que hacer de niñera- dijo Hermione pesimista y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo desapareció con "Plop"


End file.
